The Untold Story of an Angel's child
by animeluvr2424
Summary: What happens when a long-time true cross student falls in love with an enemy's child? Here is the daily life of the poor girl, her crush, and their friends
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm animeluvr2424! Here is a new story! It A LOT better than my first one! Thanks! By the way, it's OCxYukio, ShiemixRin, OCxBon. I hope you enjoy it! BTW, if its a little too OOC please tell me! Thanks!

* * *

I'm Tengoku Riri I live in the dorms at True Cross Academy. I may seem like a normal 15 year old girl... but I'm not. "Ten-chan" my best friend anjera-chan called after me. "Ten-chan! You're gonna be late for class!" She called again. "Yukio-sempai wouldn't like to see that would he?" She yelled, I glared as I replied,"sh-shut up!" I started blushing as the words formed.

We got to class five minutes early, then Anjera-chan left. A couple minutes later the Okumura brothers walked in, arguing about who knows what. "Oh, hello riri-san ho-" Yukio got cut off by his, unfortunately for him, older brother, Rin. "Are they true?! There are rumors that anjera-chan kissed bon at the dance Friday?!" Rin was shaking me by my shirt collar. I was startled so much I started to cry before I could reply. "Rin! You made her cry! You need to be more careful!" I heard Yukio-sempai hissing in Rins ear before turning to me, "Ten-chan? Are you okay" he asked me being a little more familiar than his greeting. I started blushing as I replied "y-yeah I will be. Thanks. It just shocked me that's all." "Okay, as long as your okay." ' I wish we weren't enemies by birth...' I thought.

* * *

Sooooooooooooo, what did people think? Was it okay? Please comment and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Soooooo, hey! Here's the next chapter! Sorry they're so short but please need reading!

* * *

"Sorry ten-chan" rin said. "It's okay, and to answer you question, yeah! THEY DID KISS! I'm sooo happy for angera-chan! Her and bon have liked each other for soooooooo, long!" I answered as students started filing into the classroom. The bell rang and everyone took their seats are tables for all our classes sat two people. Me and yuki-kun at one, shiemi and rin at another, izumo and shima, konekomaru and Tamara, and, of course, bon and anjera-chan are the seating arrangements for the exwires. "Hey, everyone is going to a movie tonight wanna join us?" Yuki-kun asked. "Which one?" " I don't know. The croods i think, we don't wanna scare shiemi to death, well, most of us, rin probably wouldn't mind if she wound up hiding in his shoulder..." I cut yuki-kun off "and he managed to kiss her afterward while trying to calm her down?" Yeah, I've known them for a while... we've been hanging out since we were little, in fact, we met on my sixth birthday. In two weeks we'll have been friends for ten years! I'm excited to see what they'll do... "sure! I'll see a movie with you guys!" I reply to his original question.

Time skip *end of school*

"Let's go!" Rin grabs me and shiemi both by the hand. He leaves me by yuki-kun and stops running about ten feet away from us. "Rin! Don't be so reckless! Someone could've gotten hurt!" Yukio scolded his brother. "Sorry nii-san! Sorry ten-chan! heh heh..." He yelled then whispered to a shocked Shiemi "sorry sweety" and Shiemi started blushing. Eventually we all got to the theatre. Rin and I were on either side of yuki-kun, I had isle. Shiemi was on the other side of Rin, Anjera-chan beside her, then Konekomaru, then Shima, and then Izumo and Paku at the end.

Time skip *end of movie, Ten-chans house*

*Yukios POV*

"I hope you had an okay time?" Yukio asked the dark brown haired girl in front of him. " yeah! I did! I hope I didn't bother you guys. I was just really tired" Ten-chan replied. "Its okay" I replied, chuckling slightly. I looked at her one more time before turning around to leave. I saw her sparkly purple eyes, they were the prettiest eyes you could imagine. They were lavender with violet trimming the lavender. And her smile could light up the skies. I noticed myself blushing slightly, though very noticeably. "Bye" I said " see you tomorrow!" She said with a little wave. I waved back and started off to my dorm.

'I wish it wasn't forbidden for us to be together' I thought as I lay down in bed.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Please comment and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yukio POV

"Okay! Today we go camping in the U.S. We'll need to be extremely careful because there are demons that aren't commonly seen here over there. Any questions?" I say very loud and very clear. "Yes ten-chan?" "What Will the arrangements be for where we sleep?" The lavender eyed girl asks. "Well, shura arranged for there to be two people to a tent, one stronger than the other. So they are..." "what the hell! SHURA! GET. IN. HERE. NOW!" I yell. "Yes?"

Tengoku POV

They whisper over in the corner.

Yukio calls us over. "Apparently there are some tents with a boy, and, a girl. So here are the arrangements: Shiemi and Rin, Shima and Izuko, Bon and konekomaru, Shura and Anjera, then me and Ten-chan. Any questions?" I started to blush as he said the last pairing, I already knew who it was. Apparently so did yuki because he too started blushing. We all agreed to separate by gender when we changed, girls in Shura's tent, boys in Bon's.

Shuras POV

"Okay! I need to speak to every one in private, Yukio, Ten-chan, go buy fifty gallons of water from the store across town, NOW!" The two left. "Okay! Operation get the love birds together is a go! We need to plan out how to get those two together, more than just a tent when they're worn out. Any ideas?" "We could make a fake storm." Anjera suggested. "Ten-chan hates storms, they scare her to death. She would probably wind up in his arms all night!" "Good idea Anjera!" "Let's keep talking..."

*time skip- Yukio and ten-chans tent*

Normal POV

All of the sudden it was pouring down rain and there was thunder. "Ahk!" Then there was a scream. "Ten-chan? Are you okay?" Yukio asked. No response. All of the sudden after the next clap of thunder Yukio herd crying. He walked over to her and sat down. "Ten-chan? It's okay. I'm right here." She turned and lifted her head. "Y-yuki? Will you l-lay down with m-me? I'm scared?!" She bursted into tears. Yukio unzipped her sleeping bag enough to climb in then zipped it shut. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Of course, if it will make you feel better." He said.

Yukio's POV

"Of course. If it will make you feel better." I replied. It felt strange. Not bad, but nice, and different, with Ten-chan beside me, so close. As I lay there I thought 'fuck our parents, we can very well damn be with whoever we want to.' "Ten-chan" "y-yeah?" She said. "I love you." I whispered. "I-I love you too yuki" she said crying into my shirt."whats wrong? Are you okay?" I worriedly ask the girl in front of me. "Yeah, it's just-" I cut her off with a kiss. "Were not supposed to be together? I don't give a damn what our parents say. I love you, and I want to be with you."

* * *

Sorry if it seems a bit rushed! And I know that they (as in all the characters from the anime) are a little OOC when it comes to the romance part of the story... its kinda hard to keep them in character. I have been re-watching Ao No Exorcist though so that's helped. I really want comments and reviews though because even guests can comment, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Ten-chan's POV

"Yeah, it's just-" I cut her off with a kiss. "Were not supposed to be together? I don't give a damn what our parents say. I love you, and I want to be with you." Those were the last words I heard before I fell asleep in his arms.

It turned out that this trip was purely for our enjoyment. We all decided to go to a meadow near the camp site. All day long I lay beside yuki. I think I dozed off for at least a few hours. At some point during my nap I lay my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Then I woke up. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. "Yeah. I texted my dad earlier... that's all. He's a bit pissed off. He says that I shouldn't be with 'demon scum' as he put it. I told him I truly love you and that if he was a real father he'd be happy that I'm happy. He said okay, fine. But I think he's gonna come meet you today-" I got cut off. "Yes, daughter. I came to meet your boy friend."

Yukio's POV

I stood and bowed. "Hello sir. I hope you are not too offended by me being in the same sleeping bag as your daughter last night. She got scared and-" I was cut off. "Well, I'm not happy about it but I know that if my daughter didn't trust you she wouldn't of asked you to. I have one warning for you- I give my blessing to you both for her to be with you so long as you promise to only be with her. If you cheat on her you'll be in Gehenna faster than you can say sorry. If you brake up with her, I expect you to be a gentleman about it. Understood?" Her father asked me. "Yes Sir. I understand. I would never, ever, mean to hurt your daughter." I replied in a most respect full manor. "Good bye then" Is all he said before he left.

Ten-chan's POV

"Are you okay? My dad can be harsh sometimes." I say. "Yes, I'm fine." He said giving me a kiss. This time the kiss was longer and sweeter than the kiss last night. I can't believe it! I've finally had my first kiss! I didn't count the one last night... I was so tired and scared I barely remember it. For a minuet he pulled me in closer. Then he broke the kiss and I found that everyone was staring at us. I blushed and avoided eye contact. Yuki also stated blushing when he turned around.

*Time skip- back at the campground*

Girls tent-

"Oh my god! Are you two together now!" All the girls shouted at Ten-chan. "Y-yeah..." she said shyly. "Well it's about time you and scaredy four eyes got together..." Shura said

Boys tent-

"So someone can think like a sophomore!" Shima said to Yukio. "Don't get any ideas!" Yukio yelled as he started to blush. "But yes, I can. I'm just not as obvious about it." "Well, you seemed to have gotten sloppy Nii-san, everyone- not just me noticed for about a month that you like Ten-chan, I've noticed for the last six." Rin commented. Yukio started blushing, again. "Eh, I was that obvious?!" Yukio said. "Yeah." All the other boys agreed. 'Crap' Yukio thought. 'I didn't think it was that obvious.' " so are you two together now" Bon asked. "Y-yeah, we are." Yukio said.

* * *

Hey! I felt sooo bad about not Posting in like, three or four days so I have another chapter for you! Please comment and review! Thanks!


	5. note from the author

Hey people! This isn't a real chapter, sorry. But I just figured u should post this: **UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, I DONT OWN BLUE EXORCIST, OR ITS CHARACTERS. JUST THE PLOT OF MY STORY AND MY OC'S. BTW, IM GONNA INTRODUCE TEN-CHANS HALF SISTER SOON. ONLY, SHES HALF DEMON INSTEAD OF HALF ANGLE, THEY HAVE DIFFERANT DADS. **

**Nori: why's it taking so long to introduce me?!**

**Tengoku:who invited nori-chan over anyways?**

**Me:I did. And because I said so, she is your half sister**

**Both: BUT WHY?!**

**ME: because I'm the author and I can.**

**BTW, I don't own the original blue exorcist plot either...**


End file.
